The present invention relates to a golf club and a golf club head, more particularly to a structure of a metal part of a metal/FRP hybrid golf club head capable of improving directional stability of hit balls while keeping a lid on the production cost of the golf club head.
In recent years, in order to improve directional stability of hit balls, a metal/FRP hybrid golf club head has been proposed wherein a resin member made of a fiber reinforced resin is employed in the sole portion, crown portion or the like of the golf club head to obtain a weight margin and then a high specific gravity member is added at a desired position to improve the position of the center of gravity of the golf club head, the moment of inertia of the golf club head and the like.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-190718 and 2004-519284, as shown in FIG. 8(a) and FIG. 8(b), a high specific gravity metal member (d) is embedded in a rear part of one of resin members (c) forming a side portion (b) of the golf club head (a). In such a golf club head structure, an increase in the production cost is inevitable. Further, the resin member receives a large inertia force of the metal member (d) when hitting a ball, therefore, there is a possibility that the durability of the resin member is decreased.